Twin Warrior Souls
by Dark Sea Kitten
Summary: Bella Swan and Tori Vega? Child soldiers? Will their friends save them when they find out or leave to burn?
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight or Victorious!**

_Prologue_

Two very different girls with similar past, in very different states, with different lives go to their High Schools texting each other. Everyone who knows them from age 12 and up, only knows that happy side. But the families they were adopted into, see both the dark, tortured side from when they grew up to the happy side now. The girls you know as Tori Vega and Bella Swan were born as Victoria Compta and Isabella Chalupa. The only female child soldiers from the war between Colombia and Iraq. Tori was from Colombia and Bella is from Iraq. They each have one daughter from being raped at ten for disobeying. And this story is how they get through life in America and how their friends found out about their past. When the past comes back to haunt them, will their friends save them or leave them to burn?


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Truth

**I don't own Twilight or Victorious!**

_Chapter 1: Beginning of the Truth_

**LA, California **

Tori walked into Hollywood Arts with a tired face and walk. She walked up to where her friends were and when she got there she fell over. Beck, her boyfriend, caught her. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked worried.

Yawning she answered "I'm fine. I only got three hours of sleep last night." She pulled out her phone and started texting.

Because she was so focused on her phone, she didn't see Jade until she asked "Who's Bella and what language is that?"

She jumped squeaking, turned around and said pissed off "My friend, none of your business and don't scare me like that again."

Cat asked "You know what's weird?"

Her boyfriend, Robby asked "What?"

"When Tori squeaked, Trina whipped her head around and checked over her to make sure she was okay. And keeps looking back." She answered.

"Why is that weird? Trina's her sister." Asked Jade's boyfriend, Andre.

"Even while she is talking to a new hot guy? Cause that's what she doing."

They all looked back "Yea, good point" Beck said.

"Well" Tori said "I'm going to class. Come on, babe." She grabbed Beck's hand. "See you guys later!" As they were walking up the stairs, Tori fell unconscious and Beck caught her again.

"Seriously, baby. You need to go home and get some rest." He said.

Trina came up and said "Carry her to my car. I told her not to come today. I'll drive her home and stay with her."

"Wait!" Cat said, running up to them.

"What, Cat?" Trina asked.

"Can we have a sleepover at your house?" she asked.

Trina answered since Tori was passed out "Sure. What time?"

"After school." Cat said.

"Okay."

**Forks, Washington**

Bella rode up to school with her sister, Sally. She walked up to her friends and boyfriend. When she got there she toppled over and her boyfriend, Embry, caught her. "Are you okay, baby? Why did you fall over?"

"Only got three hours of sleep last night," she answered, texting.

Jessica, who loves to scare Bella, walked up behind without her knowing and asked "What language is that and who is Tori?"

Bella jumped yelping and turned to her and said in an angry voice "None of your business, don't worry about it, and never sneak up behind me again."

"Hey, guys. Why is Sally looking over here constantly checking on Bella? It's wired." Angela said.

Jacob, her boyfriend, put his arm around and said "Why is that weird, baby? She's her sister."

"Yeah, why is that?" Quil, Jessica's boyfriend, asked.

"She's currently with her boyfriend, Edward, and his family." Jessica said "She's normally too busy wrapped up in them. Good observation, Ang."

Bella grabbed Embry's hand and said "Well, I'm going to class. Let's go, babe." When they got closer to the building, Bella fell unconscious and Embry caught her.

"Baby, you need to go home and rest," He said.

Sally came up and said, "Put her in my car, I told her not to come but she wouldn't listen.I'll stay with her."

Angela ran up and asked "Can we all have a sleepover at your house tonight?"

"Yes," Sally said for Bella.


End file.
